


Long Roads, Longing Smiles

by Xenovia



Category: RWBY
Genre: RNJR - Freeform, Ruby POV, mentioned Renora, set Pre Volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenovia/pseuds/Xenovia
Summary: Team RNJR is nice, but it's just not the same.On the Journey to Haven, Ruby muddles through her emotions as she thinks about the things she misses.





	Long Roads, Longing Smiles

2 weeks

Maybe 3 weeks

That was as long as Ruby had expected it to take. Sure, maybe she wasn’t the best at reading maps. And yes _maybe _she had a poor understanding of time.

But they were nearing 3 months now, and it was too much. She’d scratched little marks into the side of Crescent Rose to keep track of time. She was losing motivation quickly.

The walking was tiring, there wasn’t enough food. The small amount of money they could make doing odd jobs was barely enough to cover one train ticket. It was nothing like the heroic expedition she’d expected.

Ruby was a carefree person, but she had a limit. Even the little things were starting to get to her now. She found herself wishing she’d brought an extra pair of shoes, the first pair had to be thrown away a few weeks in, and her new ones were starting to wear out. The clothes she’d bought at a little shop they’d passed were nice, but they didn’t provide much warmth.

And on top of everything, she missed her friends.

Perhaps it was naïve, but she’d always figured that they’d get to Haven, they’d save the day, she’d see her friends again, Cinder would be defeated. She’d be back with Yang and her family and her team by the end of the month.

But there was no sign of any of them. not even Qrow. She wished more than anything that she could give one of them a call.

And sure, she had people with her, people she loved. But it wasn’t the same. Like someone redrawing a famous painting. There were little differences, big differences. Too many differences.

She adored JNR, they were always so fun to hang out with. But hanging out with people wasn’t the same as going on a quest with them.

JNR was more wary than her team, but also less prepared. Fights were always difficult, because they still hadn’t gotten the hang of communicating. Often Ruby went by herself, just accepting that team attacks weren’t going to work yet.

They were also less open. With Ren and Nora desperately trying to claim that they didn’t have feelings for eachother, and Jaune refusing to admit what happened at the Fall of Beacon, the whole group felt just slightly awkward. RWBY would be able to discuss anything, but here Ruby felt as if she couldn’t disclose her thoughts. She suffered quietly, not wanting to burden them with her feelings about Penny.

No, it’s not the same.

But sometimes in her head, she tries to make it the same.

She sees Jaune, sword in hand, burdened by what his family thinks of him. She watches as he’s building up the courage to be his own person. He knows loneliness , and wants nothing more than to prove himself.

He’s the closest thing she’s got to a partner out there.

When Nora steps out to defend her from Grim, gripping Ruby tightly in her arms afterwards to check that she’s okay, it’s just a touch too familiar. She’s a force of positivity that refuses to stop smiling, even when everyone can see how much she’s hurting. She’d do anything to keep her safe.

Almost like a big sister.

She watches Ren, unusual and quiet. His attacks are quick, precise. He smiles softly as the more outgoing teammates joke and laugh. He seems reluctant to be there as more and more of his past begins to unravel, going silent and refusing to talk about what he’s afraid of.

When it’s misty, Ruby sometimes mistakes the flicks of his hair for Cat ears.

Sometimes it’s familiar enough that she can be at peace, pretending she’s back with her team. At times she feels bad, she knows they’re her friends and she should treat them separately. They’re not the same people.

But it helps her get through her longing. 

And she knows that there are times they do the same. Every time one of them mistakenly refers to them as JNPR before correcting themselves. Every time one of them looks slightly above her head when they speak, as if she’s supposed to be a foot taller. It’s never on purpose, and it’s never obvious. Nora spars with her, laughing gleefully. Ren discusses their plans, asking Ruby to help him with the map. Jaune talks about Beacon, confessing how confused he was in every class.

But Ruby knows, she can see it in their eyes, in the inside jokes they reference, in their sad smile, that in their heads they’re all unwillingly picturing her with a long red ponytail.

They want their team back just as much as she wants hers.

Ruby straightens up, dispelling the thoughts that are whirring round her head. They’re approaching the next town, the next part of the journey awaits.

It’s hard. But for now, the best she can do is pretend, get through the day, and keep going.

It’s a long way to Haven after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've got a ton of Rwby fics that I wrote during volume 4/5 that I never shared with anyone so figured I might post them. 
> 
> They aren't super canon compliant anymore (damn RT for giving Ren a different backstory) but hey, if people like my work I might go dig them out of my laptop!
> 
> (Got a very oddly specific one about Nora being Hazel's niece which I really want to finish before Canon robs me of that backstory as well, so that one might just get finished!)


End file.
